Snowed In
by CriminalOncer
Summary: A snow storm hits the area! The BAU gets snowed in. Secrets get revealed, stories get told, games get played, and the past is confronted. Rated T for now. Language, and adult discussion. M/P pairing, but it will focus on the rest of the team too.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank the stupid snow storm that hit our state for inspiring this piece. I used to enjoy when the snow came, but now after the 4th day stuck inside I don't like it anymore. I want to hit it in the face, but unfortunately it does not have one. I know I've been gone for a while, and I hope you guys aren't mad with me. A lot of crazy shit has happened over these past few weeks. A lot of things have changed. Anyways, enough of my babbling on, ENJOY!**

**This does not belong to me, and Strauss didn't die. JLH isn't apart of the team yet, and Blake has left. **

_"12 inches of snow is predicted for the State of Virginia, and into the DC area. We urge everybody to stay indoors as much as possible, and please stay as warm as you can. Temperatures are at a record breaking low tonight." _

Derek looked outside the window of the BAU, and cursed. The snow had already started to fall, and the roads weren't looking too well. He rolled his neck, and stood to go sit back in his chair. _Might as well do paperwork. _He thought with a grimace. _Not like I have anything to go home to anyways. _He thinks with a frown. It'd been two weeks since Savannah left him. He hadn't told anybody. How could he? It was so sudden, and he really didn't want to talk about it. He turns his head and smiles at the picture on his desk. A team photo. Emily crouching in front of him, their hands touching. He closed his eyes and memories came flooding back.

_"Derek, you're seeing somebody. Doesn't that matter to you at all? What about her? What about her feelings? I can't do this. I...I'm happy, and I'm with someone. He works in a different department, and he's a really nice guy..." _

That day hurt a lot. One night was all it took to ruin a friendship and cause months of not talking. It was the night after they got JJ back. He still remembers the way her lips tasted, and how soft her hair felt in between his fingers.

* * *

"Do you think anybody's here?" Emily asked JJ as they walked through the halls of the FBI.

"I don't know. At least we're warm." JJ says holding a sleeping Henry in her arms. "I can't believe the snow knocked out my power. This is insane. I hear the whole town is starting to go powerless." The girls walked into the BAU to be met with the lovely sight of Reid and Derek sitting on desks talking.

"Emily! I didn't know you were in town!" Reid says walking up to her, and earning a shushing from JJ. He wraps his arms around Emily, and hugs her tightly.

"Yeah, just for a couple days. I was gonna surprise you guys tomorrow, but..." She let the circumstances speak for themselves.

"What are you guys doing here?" JJ asks.

"Well, I wanted to pick up some paperwork so I could work on it at home, but the snow seems to be getting bad." Reid says.

"I was already here working on some stuff." Derek says. Emily bites her lip, and looks at him nervously. "Hey..." He didn't know what to call her. He didn't know if he should hug her, he didn't know what to do. He walked up to her, and she did everything for him. She wrapped both arms around him and hugged him quickly.

"I missed you." She whispers.

"I missed you too princess." He responded using an old nickname. He was glad that she wasn't mad at him anymore, or maybe she was and this was some cover. He didn't care though. Having her in his arms again was the best feeling he'd ever felt. He still had it bad for her, and there was no denying it.

"Hey! Garcia just texted me back, and said that she's on her way here." JJ says quietly while tucking Henry in a sleeping bag on the floor.

"I thought her apartment building has a back up generator?" Reid says.

"I told her everybody was here and then she got all excited and texted 'sleepover' in all caps. Hotch, Beth, and Jack are on their way too. They took a trip to New York and they're on their way back. He's worried he might not be able to make to the house, so here was faster. Guess it really is a sleepover." JJ says with a smirk.

"Guess so." Derek says still staring at Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews make me want to write! So the more reviews, faster the updates! Two in one day? Crazy! ENJOY!**

"Hi babies! I hope everyone is warm. I brought everything we'll ever need. Blankets, and pajamas just in case, and hot chocolate packs, and-" Garcia rambled till JJ put her hand up.

"We got it Pen." JJ says with a smile. "Let me help you." JJ says grabbing some stuff.

"Hey, Em, can you and Derek go grab the rest of the stuff from my car?" Garcia asked. Derek looked at her wide eyed, and Emily hid the look of frustration on her face. She did not want to talk to him right now.

"Sure Pen." Emily said with a fake smile. They walked together in silence through the halls, till he spoke.

"Emily, I can't do this. I can't go one minute thinking things are okay, and the next just..." He stops. "Can we just forget about it? Put it in the past?" He asks. She nods. "I wanna be your friend again, Em. I miss you." He says. She smiles a bit, and bites her lip.

"I'd like that Derek. I'd like it a lot." She says.

_"One last time..." He whispers into her hair._

"Good. Now lets go see what that crazy woman has brought us." Derek says with a smirk.

* * *

"Aww he looks so precious. We need to set up a sleeping room. We could make it Hotch's office. When he gets here, he'd have the keys to get in. We could put the babies in there." Penelope says to JJ. JJ nods.

"I hope we aren't here for too long. They said it could go on for a couple days." JJ says.

"So where is Will?" Reid asks. JJ smiles.

"He had a cousin in New Orleans that he hadn't seen in a long time. He took a small trip up there for the weekend..." JJ took a glance outside. "Well, maybe longer than a weekend if this weather stays the way it's been going."

"Hey guys!" Jack says as he runs ahead of Hotch and Beth. He wraps his arms around Garcia and she smiles at him. "Where's Emy?" He asks.

"Right here, buddy!" She says. She runs up to him, and scoops him up.

"Emy!" He says. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" She says giving him a kiss on the cheek. She stands higher, and hugs Hotch and Beth. "I missed you guys too! How've you been?" She asks them. He smiles.

"Never better, Emily." He nods.

"Well, now that the gangs all here, what do you want to do?" Garcia asked.

"Well, I think it's 's bed time, don't you?" Beth says looking at Jack. He sighs, and gives her a look.

"Daddy, can Beth tuck me in tonight?" He asks. Hotch nods.

"Sure buddy. Goodnight." Hotch says kissing Jack on the forehead.

"Goodnight daddy." Beth takes Hotch's keys while JJ carries Henry to the office with Jack in hand.

"So, the kids have gone to bed. Someone want to play a game?" Garcia says with a mischievous smile. Emily shakes her head.

"No! I'm not playing a Garcia game. Remember what happened last time we played a Garcia game?" Emily says giving Garcia a look.

"How could I ever forget? I brought grown up drinks!" Garcia says getting out glasses and two bottles of wine. "I got more grown up drinks for later if you want."

"Doesn't Rossi have something?" Emily asks.

"In his office, but he'll kill you if you drink it." Hotch says as he watches Beth and JJ return to the group.

"Where is Rossi anyways? Doesn't he want to join our party?" JJ says. Hotch smirks.

"No, he had...company tonight." Hotch says. Emily smirks and raises her eye brows.

"With who?" Emily asks. Hotch shakes his head.

"I've been sworn to secrecy." He says putting his hands up. She shakes her head.

"Hey! Let's drink grown up drinks!" Emily suggest pouring one for Hotch. Everybody laughs, and rolls their eyes. It was no secret Hotch isn't a quiet drunk. They all pour themselves a drink.

* * *

"Then Henry comes running towards Will and I at 2 in the morning. He jumps on me and hugs me, and then was all like 'Mommy! Where have you been? Did the ghost get you? I was so worried...and that is why Emily and Derek are never allowed to watch Henry together." JJ says.

"We thought he was asleep! Derek hadn't seen Insidious and I wanted to show it to him...it was on Netflix." Emily says from her spot on the carpet floor next to Derek.

"You guys watched a movie about a little boy who goes into a coma with a bunch of ghosts while baby sitting a 4 year old?" Garcia says.

"We thought he was asleep!" Derek says. "It's Emily's fault anyways. She invited me over to watch scary movies." Derek says in a teasing manner. They all laughed again, and some took another drink of their drinks.

_"I'm bored. Come over. Watch these movies with me. I don't want to watch them all alone!" Emily says over her cell. "He went to sleep super early. I'm bored." She says. _

_"Fine, but only for you princess." He says. _

_"You won't regret it." _

That was the first night he found out what her mouth tasted like. It didn't go farther than kissing, but it was something. Neither of them ever told JJ they made out on her couch. They never told anybody. They were almost caught by Henry, but luckily he didn't see anything. He was too worried about the thing with the red face. "Your kids love me! I helped Jack learn how to read! Henry too." Emily says looking at Hotch and JJ.

"You also helped Henry learn various curse words. What was the one he went around saying 'fuck weasel'. Yeah that one. He went around saying that for weeks! I had to create a 'bad word' list just because of your potty mouth." JJ says laughing.

"I try really hard not to curse around children! Really really hard. It doesn't always work out. There are a few habits that just didn't go away after I was a teen. At least I quit smoking." Emily says. Derek shakes his head.

"Most of the time." Derek slipped. Emily shoots him a look, and JJ smirks knowing when she smokes. "A very drunk Emily Prentiss once disclosed to me that she keeps a pack next to her bed for special occasions."

"You smoke after the horizontal tango?" Penelope asks. Emily blushes, and nods.

"It's like...ritual. Ever since I was a teenager." Emily says embarrassed. _Thank God he didn't tell the actual way he knew that._

_"God, you're amazing." Derek whispers into Emily's neck as he holds her body close to his. She reaches down and grabs a cigarette out of the pack placed next to her bed. She lights it and lays back. "That's bad for your health." He says with a smirk. She shrugs._

"I also smoke after I get off the phone with mother." Emily says.

"I get that." Hotch says. Everyone laughs.

"How was your summer with her?" JJ asks.

"Interesting, to say the least. I met Rossi for the first time that summer." Hotch says. "He was walking out while I was walking in, and we had a good chat. The year after that, I'm in the BAU. I was so lucky." Hotch says.

"I didn't know that you met Rossi at Emily's mother's place." Garcia said.

"Wait, what was Rossi even doing at my mother's house?" Emily asks him genuinely curious. Hotch's eye brows rose like he had been caught, and he shrugged.

"Not quite...sure." He says trying to keep a straight face.

"You're nervous, you're lying, what was a famous player like David Rossi doing at my mothers house that early in the morning?" Emily asks. Garcia bites her lip to keep from laughing knowing exactly what it sounds like. Hotch just sat their looking guilty. "Really? Come on!" Emily says which causes a burst of laughter from everybody. "He slept with my mom? Ew."


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided I wasn't happy with the direction it was going in the first time I posted this. I like this one a lot better, and I'm hoping you will too! ENJOY!**

"He really slept with my mother? I stayed with her that summer so I was there like every night, how did I not know he was there?" Emily says still making a face at what she'd just learned.

"Well, if I remember correctly you'd get angry with her and leave every so often to spend time with...um...Leonardo? A guy you brought back from Italy with you? Yeah, every time you weren't there, he was." Hotch says laughing.

"It happened multiple times?!" Emily yells. "Please let's talk about something else." She says with her hand on her head.

"Let's play a game!" Garcia yells.

"What game?" Beth asks.

"Truth or dare?" She says with a hopeful smile.

"I haven't played that since my senior year in high school!" Beth says. "I have to be drunker than this to play that. How about something else?"

"Never have I ever?" Derek suggests. Everybody shrugs in agreement, except for Garcia who squeals with excitement. "I'll start out. Something easy. Never have I ever...been married." He says. Hotch smiles, and takes a drink. So does JJ, and...Emily? "Who the hell did you marry?" He asks part in jealousy, and part in confusion.

"Long story. It was only for like...three days maybe. Story for later." She says finishing her glass.

"Okay, Emily your turn." Derek says still dying to know who she was married too.

"Never have I ever...cheated on anything." Emily says with a smirk. Reid smiles and doesn't take a drink; however, JJ, Beth, Garcia, and Derek all do.

"A bunch of goody goodies." Garcia mumbles.

"My turn! JJ says with a smile. "Never have I ever, woken up half naked in the woods on the hood of a corvette with my ex boyfriend after a night of heavy drinking." JJ says smirking at Emily.

"I hate you. I told you that in privacy...now you use it against me? Fuck. You." Emily says with a smirk taking another big gulp. She smiles though, and the rest of the team laughs. All giving her a questioning look. "Again, long story!"

"My turn." Garcia says with a squeal. "Never have I ever...had sex in a public place!" She says with a grin. Derek, Emily, and JJ all take a drink. Everybody turns to JJ giving her a questioning look.

"What? Will wanted to try something new." JJ says with a slightly embarrassed smirk.

"I know way too much about you people now." Hotch says.

"I need a break. I've drank on every one of these." Emily says holding her cup. "What time is it?" She asks. Penelope looks at her phone.

"12:40." She answers.

"Yeah, I need a break. I'm gonna walk some of this off. Anybody wanna come with." Emily asks. JJ shakes her head, and Hotch lays down fully on the floor.

"I think we need to get changed into bed time clothes anyways." Beth says.

"I'll go with you. I drank on every one of them too." Derek says looking at Emily.

* * *

"So...how's Clyde?" Derek asks, feigning interest in her relationship.

"He's fine...I guess. He wants to marry me." Emily says while licking her lips. Derek stopped dead in his tracks.

"He wants to marry you? What did you say?" He says.

"I don't know. I told him I needed time to think about it. That's why I'm here. If I go back tomorrow, I'm getting married. If I don't then he says he understands and that he'll help me get any job I want and he'll buy me any place I want. I'd have to move out of course. He's being so nice about this. He says he loves me, but...I honestly don't think we're in love." Emily says while biting her lip.

"Then why are you still even thinking about marrying him?" Derek asks. This whole idea sounded completely dumb to him. Why would she want to get married to someone who doesn't love her?

"Because, Derek, it'd be easy. I'd have someone to come home to everyday. He's my safe place. Plus, we'd have tons of political power. His parents being Ambassadors too. My mother thinks it's a match made in heaven." She says. "It'd be a simple life. Same as it has been. My job now is almost no travel. I get to set my own rules pretty much. It's...it's easy. Simple. Nice. Maybe that's what I need. No more going undercover, no more getting shot...or hit in the head with 2x4, or hell no getting the shit beat out of me. I can just have this easy, luxurious, nice life with a guy who cares about me."

"Emily, don't just get married if you don't want too. Don't you want to be in love with the man you marry?" He asks.

"I always wanted to, but that just isn't realistic anymore." Emily says. _You've moved on. _"Maybe...maybe I could even have a baby. Well, adopt. I don't know if I'm capable of that anymore, or if I even want to try." _Not after the miscarriage. _"It'd just be easier. I'd at least me content." She says.

_Do something. Kiss her. Tell her that you don't want to watch her get married to some guy and throw away their chance to be together. This isn't how it was supposed to be. I was supposed to swoop in, and we were supposed to live happily ever after. That's how it's supposed to go. This is supposed to be some stupid, sappy, love story. _"Em, I have something to tell you. Sa-"

"Emily! Come get your jammies on! Boss man may spill the beans about Rossi's secret, lovaa!" Penelope says excitedly walking up to Emily and grabbing her arm. Emily gives Derek a questioning look. "Oh...did I interrupt? I can go. I can wait." Penelope says slowly backing away. Derek looks at Emily, and then back at Penelope.

"No baby, you can take her with you. We can finish this talk later." Derek says putting on a fake smile. "Right, Em?" He asks. She nods.

"Totally. I'm still on London time, so I should be up really late tonight." Emily says with a smile. Derek watched her and Penelope walk down the hallway. His smile dropped and his lowered his head.

She was going to marry someone else...and he didn't know how he was going to stop her. He wasn't ready to commit to something like marriage. He wasn't done at the BAU, so he couldn't give her simple really. He sighed, and started back toward the group.

* * *

Emily walked out in her sweats and tank top. She caught sight of everybody laying on the floor again. Beth leaning against a desk, Hotch laying his head in her lap. Garcia balancing her head on her hand while laying on the floor. All of them obviously grilling Hotch.

"I told you, I was sworn to secrecy!" He says.

"No one else has to know! What if we guess? If we guess it, will you tell us?" Garcia asks. Emily joins the group, opting to sit in between Reid and JJ this time.

"Is it my mother?" Emily asks in monotone.

"No it's not the Ambassador." Hotch says.

"Is it that chick from the floor below us, the one that was 'his biggest fan'?" Derek asks.

"I'm not telling!" Hotch says.

"Do we know her?" JJ asks. Hotch lets out a laugh, confirming it. "Is it my mom?" JJ asks.

"No, it's not your mom JJ."

"Good." She says with a laugh. "How well do we know this person?"

"We know this person very very well."

"Is it Strauss?" Reid says.

"It's not Str-" Emily starts in, but is soon interrupted by the fit of laughter Beth goes into. Hotch's face tells all.

"Oh my gosh! It is Strauss! Walk of shame the day before all that crazy stuff and JJ getting married! I remember that! She walked out of the hotel, and Rossi was driving off. I didn't even put it together!" Garcia says.

"Strauss, ew! Why?" Emily says.

"She's actually been a lot cooler these couple of years." Derek admits.

"How did you even find out?" Emily asks Hotch. Beth bursts out into another fit of laughter.

"It's so funny." She giggles.

Hotch grimaces and shakes his head. "Not the I'd have liked to find out. She actually swore me to secrecy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you all for your reviews! I love them so very much. Also, as you may have noticed, in my stories I show different sides to people and sometimes I'll even write a certain character a bit OOC compared to what we've seen on the show. On the show we only saw the smart ass, annoying Clyde. He'll still be Clyde in my story, but this side of him genuinely cares about Emily, and I'd like for you to keep that in mind. Oh, and in this story there is mention of previous lesbian relationships. If you don't like, don't read. Thank you! ENJOY!**

"Hold on, Strauss swore you to secrecy?" Garcia asks.

"Yeah." Hotch says nodding. "So pretty much...you know that day that Rossi was my ride to work? Beth took care of Jack, and I gave her my car because her's was in the shop? Well, I went to Rossi's house that morning, and...I walked in, like he had told me too. I was ten minutes early, but I didn't know...I...she came down stairs." Hotch says looking down.

"And? That's it? That's what the hype was about?" Garcia asks disappointed.

"Um, she was wearing one of his button ups. That's all she was wearing...and the top six buttons weren't...really...buttoned up." He says making a face. Everybody starts to laugh a bit, then it gets louder. "She had nothing on under it! I saw her half naked and it isn't something I ever..it was bad. She's a...I can't...it took so long for me to be able to look at her. She screamed and then screamed at me, and then told me that I better not tell a soul. She was so red, and Rossi came down and of course he laughed at it. Strauss smacked him in the arm, and he poured me a drink while she ran up the stairs. I've never condoned morning drinking, but I needed it." Hotch says with his own laugh.

"Wow..that's hilarious. I can see it though. They make a good pair. Maybe he can make all that ice melt." JJ says. Garcia nods.

"I ship it." Garcia says. Everybody gives her a weird look. "It's fangirl thing, you wouldn't get it."

"Shipping, derived from the word relationship or friendship, is the desire for two people, often fictional, to be in a relationship, romantic or otherwise. It is considered a general term for fans' emotional involvement with the ongoing development of a relationship in a work of fiction. Though technically applicable to any such involvement, it refers chiefly to various related social dynamics observable on the Internet, and is seldom used outside of that context. The metho-" Reid starts in.

"We get it kid. She thinks they're cute together." Derek says. Reid nods. Just then Emily's phone rings, and she sighs.

"I gotta take this guys, I'll be right back." Emily says. They all nod, and Emily separates herself from the group.

"Hello." She says into the phone.

"Hello, love. Have you thought about it?" Clyde asks from the other side of the line.

"I have, and...and I still don't have an answer." She says honestly. He was a difficult business man, and annoying when it came to work, but at home there was something different about him. He'd never hurt her, which is something most men would do.

"I understand. I heard about the storm. I trust that you're safe, correct? You don't need anything do you?" He asks.

"No Clyde. I'm fine here." Emily says.

"Okay. Um, I'm glad you're thinking about it...I'll see you tomorrow I hope." He says.

"Uh, yeah. I'll talk to you later." Emily says.

"You'll think more about it?" He says.

"Yes."

"Goodbye." He says before hanging up the phone.

_"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Clyde says. Emily didn't respond, just stood in their living room still shocked from the sight she saw. Clyde sitting with a drink in his hand tossing around a small velvet box that held a ring in it. "He called my office two hundred and twenty five times while we were hiding from Doyle. All of them begging me to help him. I didn't get them till after I came out of hiding, but...he cares about you." Clyde says biting his lip. _

_"It's nothing Clyde. It was just...we slept together a few times a couple years back. I'm not in love with him." Emily says._

_"Yeah, well you aren't in love with me either." Clyde says, "but for some reason I still want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have a preposition. Go to DC, if you come back within three days then...marry me. If you don't, then I know that he took his chance and he's made you happy. We could be great together Em. I want you to be happy though. Do what you need to do. If you come back, and something between you guys happened, then I'll be fine. Don't lie to me though. Consider this...a break. A break for you to find out what you want. Three days though."_

Emily took a deep breath while remembering her last encounter with Clyde. She shook it off, and went towards the group. "So, what are we playing now?" Emily says with a smile. Everyone shrugs.

"We could continue Never Have I Ever." Reid suggests.

"I like that...then maybe Truth or Dare when we all get drunk enough to think that's a seemingly good idea." Beth says with a smile. Everyone nodded. "Who's turn was it?" She asks.

"Um, I can't remember, who cares, you start." Garcia says.

"Um, Never Have I Ever, broken the law." Beth says with a smirk. Everybody except Hotch takes a drink. Beth looks at all of them shocked, especially Reid.

"If you didn't want these results you should've said 'Never have I been caught breaking the law'." Emily says. "Vandalism, and a few others that I shall not disclose." Emily says.

"College." JJ says shrugging feeling that's all she needed to say. Everyone knew about Derek's criminal record, so they let that one slide.

"How do think I got this job?" Garcia asked with a smile. Then, everyone turned to Reid. He shrugged, and looked down.

"I jaywalked once." He says. Everybody laughed, and Derek shook his head.

"Your turn JJ." He says. JJ nods.

"Ummm, never have I ever...taken a hit off of a cigarette!" JJ says. Emily, Derek, Garcia, and Hotch all drink. Everybody looked curiously at Hotch.

"Emily and Leonardo peer pressured me into taking one hit." He says giving Emily a look. She gives him a confused look.

"I don't remember that!" She says. Hotch nods.

"Yeah, you wouldn't. I saw you the few days when you were still allowed to act like a crazy teen. You made me scared to have children." Hotch says. Emily laughs.

"Look at how I turned out though." She smiles.

"Yeah, you're an angel...that has taking a drink almost every time." Hotch says. "If I hadn't heard about how well you were doing in school, and saw how much you cared about your academics I probably would've been scared to hire you." Hotch says with a chuckle.

"Leo was a bad influence." Emily says with a laugh. "My turn."

"Never have I ever...shit..what haven't I done? Never have I ever been camping!" She says excitedly. JJ, Hotch, and Beth drink.

"I need to take you people camping." JJ says. "Okay, Reid's turn."

"Never have I ever failed a test." Reid says with a proud smile. Derek groaned, and took a drink. As did Garcia, JJ, and Beth. Emily and Hotch smiled and high fived each other.

"Nerds." Derek whispered. "Go ahead baby girl."

"Never have I ever made out with a lady." Garcia says. Everybody takes a drink except Garcia.

"Who'd you make out with?" Hotch asks Beth. Beth blushes.

"It was in college." She says.

"What about you Jayjie?" Garcia asks. JJ smiles.

"College." JJ answers.

"Emily?" Hotch asks.

"Oh honey, I've been with more women than Reid." Emily admits to her co-workers. Derek, JJ, and Garcia already knowing nodded.

"I didn't know you were attracted to women." Beth says. Emily shrugs.

"It happens once every few years." Emily says.

"My turn," Derek says. "Never have I ever read the entire Harry Potter series."

"FOR SHAME!" Garcia says before taking her drink. Emily, Beth, Reid and Hotch all take a drink. Garcia shakes her head towards JJ. Hotch looks at Emily, and Derek and smiles a bit. It's his turn.

"Never have I ever slept with a co-worker." He says. Emily and Derek both take in a breath before reaching for their drinks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! So, I was thinking and reading the other day, and I kinda wanna continue Trapped or That Second Time in New Orleans. I'm not sure though. I need to know if you guys will read it or not. I really really really really need feedback on this. Even if you don't want to review about the story, I'd like to know your feedback on this. Anyways, thank you all very much! Demily heavy chapter. ENJOY!**

"Who?" Reid said simply looking at the two of them. JJ closed her eyes, knowing all about their relationship.

"Tom Kohler. I worked with him for a bit. We were married for a couple days." Emily says keeping her eyes down. Everyone turned to Derek.

"A girl that used to work in Chicago." _It was true, she had worked in Chicago. _Emily shifted a bit uncomfortably. "So, who's turn is it?"

"Beth's." Hotch says, still looking at them.

"Oh um, never have I ever...went fishing." Beth says with a smile. JJ, Hotch, and Emily all drink.

"You've gone fishing?" Derek asks, looking at Emily.

"Unfortunately." Emily responds. "This is no longer as fun." Emily says laying flat down on the floor.

"Yeah, I think it's time to switch to truth or dare. I'm officially drunk enough." Beth says. Emily smiles, and shakes her head.

"You guys want to?" Garcia asks. Emily shakes her head.

"I need to pee." She admits. JJ nods.

"I need to go too, and I wanna check on Henry." JJ says.

"Come with Jayjie." Emily says. JJ helps Emily up, and they make their way to the bathroom.

* * *

"JJ, I came down here to do two things. See if he still loves me, and to tell him about the baby. I just...I don't know how to bring it up to him." Emily says staring at herself in the mirror. JJ was sitting on the counter top of the bathroom looking at her.

"You're gonna have to tell him." JJ says. "I get why it's scary for you though."

"It was so hard JJ. I was all by myself in a different country, and he was here. I had no idea how we were gonna raise a baby. I couldn't come home. I know I waited too long. I should've just told him the moment I found out. Then I lost it, and Clyde came into my life. He wasn't like he used to be. He cared for me, and he saw how broken I was about it. That night that I came back to help the team look for you, after it was over...he drove me back to my hotel, and I should've have told him then and there." Emily says.

"Did anything happen between you two that night?" JJ asks. Emily shakes her head no.

"I couldn't let him. He had the chance to be happy, and I couldn't take that from him. I couldn't do that to her either. I never got to meet her, but she sounded nice. No one deserves to get cheated on. I think after I denied him...he just...he just walked away. He was mad at me I guess. We'd both had a few too many, but..." Emily sighs. "I should've invited him in, and I should've told him everything. From the minute it all started, I just should've been honest. That baby was everything to me though. I took that pregnancy test, and it was positive. I felt my life change, and then it all just-"

"JJ? Henry's up. They wanted me to come get you." Derek says not looking at Emily. JJ nodded, and walked out. Derek went with her. Emily looked at herself in the mirror once more, before exiting the bathroom.

* * *

"No! I want Emy!" Henry says tiredly. "Emy, Emy, Emy." He chants. His little lip poking out. Emily smiles, and walks up to Henry. She picks him up, and he holds onto her. JJ smiles at the sight. _She would've been a wonderful mother._ Henry places his head on her shoulder, and she looks at JJ.

"I got him Jayjie." Emily says. She carries him back to Hotch's office, and lays down with him.

"Auntie Em, can you stay forever?" Henry asks. Emily shakes her head no.

"No, buddy. I gotta go back to work. In London." She says. He gives her the saddest, most adorable face she'd ever seen.

"Why do you always have to be at work? Why can't you stay home with me?" He asks.

"Because, I...my home is up there now." Emily says. Henry makes another sad face.

"Okay." Henry says. "I'll miss you." He says.

"I'll miss you too buddy." Emily says. Soon Henry started to nod off.

"You're really good with them." Derek says pointing to Henry and Jack. Emily looked at him, and smiled. _I took a pregnancy test, and it was positive. _"We need to talk Emily." Derek says. "Before you were talking to JJ, and I heard something." Emily looked at him wide eyed. She stood up, and led him outside of Hotch's office and into Rossi's where they could have some privacy.

"What did...what did you uh, hear?" Emily asks.

"Well, I heard something about a positive pregnancy test, and I know you aren't pregnant because I know you wouldn't be drinking if you were...so what's it about?" He asks. Emily bites her lip, and gives him a look.

"I was going to talk to you about it. I was I swear." Emily says. "A few weeks after we slept together that night in London...I...Derek I got pregnant." Emily says.

"How long? How long did you know?" Derek asks. Emily looks down and starts to pick at her nails.

"I...I was about 2 months along when the bleeding and the pain started. Clyde was there, and he drove me to the hospital. He stayed by my side the entire time, and...that's why we're together now. He was somebody to lean on. He was there. I knew about everything when we last saw each other." Emily says softly.

"You knew? You've known for how long?" Derek says. Emily nodded silently. "How long?"

"A few weeks after you left me in London, Derek." Emily says. "I wanted to tell you the night that you took me back to the hotel. I wanted to, but you...you kissed me, and you..."

"You pushed me away." He says.

"I wanted to tell you. We were both in relationships, I couldn't let you ruin yours." Emily says. "You deserve so much better than me. You deserve better than someone that lied to you." She says.

"You should've told me. You should've said something the minute you found out. You could've called me, and talked to me. You should've said something. I would've dropped everything to go to you. I would've been there when you...when you lost our baby."

"You were already with Savannah." Emily says. "I didn't...I didn't know how to tell you." Emily says. "JJ told me how happy you had been."

"It was my baby." Derek says softly.

"Yes, it was." Emily says. "I came here to tell you that. I needed to tell you before I even agreed to marrying someone else. I needed you to know."

"Well, now I know." He says. "So, now that you've told me, are you just going to go marry him?" Derek asks. "I mean, that's what you're going to do, right?"

"I don't know Derek." Emily replies.

"Why? Why are you even considering it? Tell me this now. Why? I thought you hated politics." He says.

"This is not about politics." Emily says.

"You said it yourself. Power couple. Your mother would love it." He says, she stands up looking at him.

"How dare you! How dare you think I'd ever do anything for politics...or my mother!" She says loudly. "It's a part of it though. That's the reasons they keep listing. That's not why I'm thinking about it though." Emily says. "I'm sick, and tired of going home to nothing. To no one. I'm tired of waiting around for something that's never going to happen. I'm tired. I just want something...I just don't want to feel empty, I don't want to feel like I haven't achieved what I wanted to. It won't be the happy family, and it won't be the white fence, but it'll be something. I just want something." Emily says.

"Why do you need something from him?" Derek asks.

"Because so far, he's the only one willing to give it to me." Emily says staring Derek in the eye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here ya go. Sorry for the late update. Classes started again now that the snow is starting to melt. Advanced Placement Government (college course) kicks my ass. Thank you to all the nice reviews. It's coming to an end. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter. I would've told you the chapter before this one, but I didn't know it'd be the last. Anyways, ENJOY! And review.**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek asks her. She sits and puts her elbows on her knees and her hands on her face.

"I don't love him, but he cares for me. I care for him. He was there for me. I know you could've been too, but you were so far away and I didn't even tell you about the baby. I just didn't know what to do. When the blood started, and that pain. I just...he was there, and he cared. He cares for me, and he's willing to give me the world. Right now, he's the only offer I have, and quite frankly I don't see another one popping out of the blue any time soon." Emily said. She bit her lip. _The only other person I'd be willing stop and drop everything for is you. _

"Emily, I have something to tell you about Savannah and I." He said. "We bro-"

"Emily! Your mother called wanting to make sure you were okay." JJ says walking in. Emily sighed, and nodded.

"I'll be right back Derek." Emily said before standing up, and walking out. JJ looked at Derek, and felt the tensity in the room.

"Is she gonna marry him?" Derek asked JJ. JJ looked at him, and shook her head.

"Not if someone does something to stop her." She responds. "She came here to figure things out, to figure you guys out. She needs a little push." JJ says. Derek nodded.

* * *

"No, mom I don't need a car. I'll be fine here. I'm with JJ and Derek...yes I'm with Derek...yeah. No mom it's not like that!...I know you want me to marry Clyde...what is this happy bullshit?...fine...the news said that roads should start to get better by morning...salt trucks went out...yeah, I'll catch up with you then." Emily said. "I don't know mom. Goodbye." Hotch watched Emily slam the phone down. Emily groaned.

"She's not that bad." Hotch says with a chuckle. Emily rolled her eyes.

"She's the devil. Are you with Derek? Why are you with Derek? Aren't you engaged to someone else? I'm not engaged to someone else!" Emily says quietly.

"Why was she so worried about you being with Derek?" Hotch asked with a smile, and a raised eye brow. Emily tried to think of something quick, but the look on her face told him everything. "I know Emily. I've known for years." Hotch says sitting down on the desk next to her.

"You did?" Emily asked. He nodded.

"Rossi told me about a year in of working this job. I had my suspicions, but...David knows things." Hotch says. Emily looked. "I'm pretty positive Garcia knows. After you went away, when they thought you were..." Hotch didn't finish, but he knew that she knew what he was talking about. "Derek took it really hard. I heard him telling her one night in his office. I walked away and pretended I didn't hear anything. I think Reid is the only one in the dark about things, but he's good. Not as oblivious as we all think." Hotch says. Emily let out a small chuckle.

"Everyone knew?" Emily asked. "So that Tom Kohler, and 'a girl that worked in Chicago' BS was all for nothing?" Emily asked before laughing some more. "All these years. Worried about how mad you guys would be. This whole time you knew."

"It is a bit funny when you think about it. Everyone knowing this big secret that everybody thinks nobody knows." Hotch said. "I knew you two were seeing each other, but it was Beth that cleared things up for me." Hotch said. Emily gave him a questioning look.

"How so?" Emily asked. Hotch looked down.

"She told me how much he loved you, and how much you loved him." Hotch says. "I wasn't aware it was that deep till she pointed it out. She told me that at JJ's wedding. She was watching you two dance. She said that you held him closer to you. That you looked comfortable in his arms. That you didn't dance with him the way you danced with us."

"She should've been a profiler." Emily says.

"So she was right?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, at least I think so." Emily says.

"Take it while you can. I know it's a big risk on your friendship, and it might not even work out. I have a feeling though, and I think that you should take this. He loves you. If you can Derek Morgan to settle down, which I know he'd do it for you, then I commend you."

"What if I can't? What if this ends up being a big mistake, and it turns out that we're better at no strings attached than we are at having an actual relationship?" Emily asks.

"I think that's for you to decide. You have what's safe, and simple...then you have the risk. Would you rather be the happiest woman in the world for a few months, or years, or even a lifetime? Than being a content one?" He asks. "It would be a challenge, and if I know Emily Prentiss at all...she never backs down from a challenge." He says. She smiles.

"You're right."

"I miss the Emily that never backed down. You're a good replacement, but her! She was the best!" Hotch says. Emily laughed.

"I still am the best! Stop talking about me in the third person." Emily says. Hotch nods. "You think I should go for it?" She asks. He nods.

"I think you should."

* * *

"Derek-"

"Emily-"

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

"Don't marry Clyde." Derek says. Emily looks up at him curiously.

"What?" She asks.

"Don't do it. Don't go back to London. Come home." He says. "I'm tired of pretending that there isn't anything here. You aren't going to be happy with Clyde, and I'm not going to be happy unless I'm with you. Come home. Be with me instead. I can't give you the money, and I can't promise you that your mother will like me, but I can promise you that I will love you. That I will take care of you. I can promise you that." He says. "Please don't marry him."

"Okay." Emily says a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Really? That's all it took?" He asks. She shrugged.

"Well, it was a lot more impressive than you think." Emily says with a small smile. "I've been waiting for a moment like that...that's why I came here." Emily says.

"Really?" He asks. Emily nods.

"Really." She confirms. She walks towards him, and bites her lip. "What do we do now?" She asks.

"Well, you call Clyde and tell him that you aren't going to marry him. Then I take you to dinner, and then...well, lets just see." He says.

"I like that."

"Me too." He says. He walks towards her, and places one hand on her hip. "Maybe we could kiss a little?" He asks. She laughs.

"You've never been hesitant before." Emily says leaning towards him, getting even closer.

"Well, this time is different." He says. She smiles.

"How so?"

"Now you'll know that I love you when I kiss you. Before you didn't. It'll be different." He says.

"I don't think so." She says.

"Then I'm gonna prove you wrong." He says before his lips touched hers.

* * *

"Finally! Hallelujah! That is all I ever wanted to happen! Thanks for dragging her here." Penelope says. "You knew he'd be working, and I know you don't like Clyde. This was all for you wasn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it was. I like seeing her happy though! That counts for something." JJ says looking into Rossi's office window. "Wow, they're really going at it. Think they'll do it?" JJ asks. Penelope smiles.

"What if they did? Oh my gosh! That's Rossi's office. We could black mail them for so long." Penelope says with a smile causing JJ to shake her head. "At least they're happy now."


End file.
